¿Undecimas Vongola?
by Go men123
Summary: diganme ustedes ¿que pasaria si Tsuna tuviera dos lindas mellizas? y ¿que pasaria si son totalmente diferentes como dos polos opuestos? ¿cual de las dos sera la undecima Vongola? ¿que le pasara a la otra? ¿pelearan entr ellas? si quieren responder lean..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras….jejeje ahora les salgo una nueva historia un poco más loca de las que suelo escribir, y que dicen: ya te olvidaste de tus otras historias….pues que creen todavía no se me olvidan es solo que la inspiración no quiere que las continúe….**

**Y ahora solo tengo dos cosas por decir:**

**Primero: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano el fue el que tuvo la gran idea de crear a Reborn-san.**

**Y segunda: espero y disfruten el capitulo como lo hago yo.**

_Palabras en para traducir_

_**Llamadas de teléfono**_

Pensamientos.

Recuerdos (también está el Flash Back)

**:: :: ::**

**¿Las undécimas Vongola?**

**Capitulo 1: llegada inesperada I parte**

En la residencia Sawada.

-¡hi! ¡Me quede dormida de nuevo! –gritaba una voz femenina desde la planta alta de la casa

-are, are, Tsu-chan se quedo dormida de nuevo. –dice Nana Sawada mientras niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

-jeje es cierto _obāsan, _ por favor cuando baje dile que me ido. –dijo una segunda voz femenina.

-claro que si Kyo-chan, anda mejor vete o también llegaras tarde. –dijo Nana a su nieta.

-hai! –dijo la misma voz. – nos vemos. –dijo por ultimo ya en la puerta.

5 minutos después.

-obāsan, ¿por qué no me despertaste? –dijo la chica que había gritado hace unos segundos mientras tomaba una tostada y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-o es que Tsu-chan se parece tanto a Tsu-kun cuando tenía tu edad. –dijo la mujer mientras sonreía nostálgica.

-obāsan. –murmura la chica mientras ve a su abuela de estatura baja con el pelo corto, algo descolorido por la edad pero con esos ojos igual de profundos a como supone la chica eran en su juventud. –a si llego tarde, _ittemairimasu_. –grita saliendo de su casa.

**:: :: ::**

POPV 'S Tsu-Chan

Genial como siempre desde que tengo memoria tengo que irme corriendo a la escuela por que llego tarde, bien me presentare, me llamo Sawada Sakatsuki, hija melliza de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sasagawa Kyoko, mis padres no viven conmigo, ni con mi hermana de hecho por alguna extraña razón ellos nos enviaron a Japón con mi abuela Nana Sawada, mi hermana melliza se llama Sakakyoshi, lo sé nuestro nombres son iguales en "Saka" la única diferencia es que yo soy Tsuki y ella Kyoshi, ella se llama así en honor a mi madre obāsan dice que se parece mucho a nuestra madre en cambio yo me parezco mas a mi padre, pero es otra historia, respecto en la escuela soy pésima en las materias en todo menos en educación soy la mejor corriendo y como no con tanta experiencia, mi hermana ella es un caso diferente, ella es la mejor en todo hasta es popular, pero por decisión de nuestros padres, y no sé porque ambas vamos a diferentes escuelas…..

Yo por ejemplo voy a Namimori- media y ella va a un colegio de solo chicas, no tengo idea porque.

Bien he llagado a la escuela ahora solo es de escabullirme para que Kansu la mano derecha de nuestro sicópata presidente de disciplina no me encuentre. Entro me asomo para todos lados: nada.

-¡bien creo que es mi día de suerte! –digo mientras salgo de mi escondite, grave error, porque enseguida siento unas tonfas contras mi cuello….

Fin de POPV 'S Tsu-chan

**:: :: ::**

POPV'S Kyo-Chan

-aaa (suspiro). –acabo de llegar al colegio pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Tsuki, ella de un carácter muy desordenado, va a llegar tarde hoy lo sé, y eso me preocupa, algo me dice y no sé que es que está en peligro…

-Kyoshi. –dice una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos yo solo volteo a ver y me encuentro con mi mejor amiga y su hermana.

-Hiro-chan. –le respondo mientras le sonrió ella Suzuki Chihiro, ella tiene otros dos hermanos aparte, una de la misma edad y otro un año más grande, ¡sí! Ella también es melliza igual que yo, y su hermano que nunca he visto a su hermano pero deseduco que es como ellas en masculino.

-oye Kyoshi has estado muy pensativa, de seguro es tu hermana. –me dice mi mejor amiga.

-etto, onēsan, yo me tengo que ir recuerda que entro en una nueva escuela. –murmuro suavemente su hermana.

-¿are? ¿Te cambiaron de colegio de nuevo? Te volviste a pelar ¿no? –le digo lo ultimo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

-yo….solo…defiendo mis ideales… -me responde en otro pequeño susurro.

-y ¿a qué escuela te meterás? –le digo.

-a la única en la que no me expulsar y en la que no me puedo pelear….Namimori-media. –me responde ella.

-¿Por qué…..? –empecé a decir.

-Hibari Yudashi es la razón. –me responde Matoshi sin rodeos.

decir….el chico que tiene fama de criminal que golpea a los chicos que rompen las normas en su escuela…. –murmure y sin saber como la imagen de mi hermana vino a mi mente.

-yo me voy o llegare tarde quedan 5 minutos. –dice la hermana de Chihiro, y de la nada desapareció.

FIN DE POPV'S Kyo-chan.

**:: :: ::**

POPV'S Tsuki

-H-Hibari-san. –murmuro mientras alzo mis manos como si con ello pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces rompiendo la paz en mi escuela? –me pregunta sin más y lanza un ataque yo por reflejo me caigo hacia atrás y le miro preparándose para el siguiente golpe.

-hi ¡yo no he hecho nada! – me defiendo mientras me paro y sigo esquivando milagrosamente.

-has llegado tarde. –sentencia el par dar el siguiente golpe, derecha, izquierda, arriba esquivo y m agacho, me doy media vuelta y empiezo a correr sé que no durare mucho…me tropiezo caigo y espero l golpe final alzo mi manos cierro los ojos…

-Yudashi ¿Qué haces? –dice una voz lentamente abro un ojo y me encuentro con una chica de mediana estatura delante de mí y oponiéndose entre mi enemigo y yo, ella tenía el cabello rubio corto hasta los hombros algo desordenado que el mío solo que era más lacio, con un gallito, su tez es blanca, y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

-Suzuki llegas tarde. –abro mi otro ojo y veo la escena.

-gomen es solo que Chihiro no me dio tiempo. –se explico ella.

-está bien puedes irte, pero tú. –dijo señalándome Hibari-san, yo solo pude tragar hondo era mi fin.

-vamos Yudashi, si me la pasaste a mi ¿Por qué no solo se la pasas a ella también? –empieza a decir ella mientras me jala la mano y me abraza, y me da una mirada de di algo.

-etto… si Hibari-san no volverá a pasar. –le digo con un poco de confianza, veo como me mira fijamente y luego se da vuelta para darnos la espalda.

-solo por esta vez Sawada. –murmura para desaparecer.

-eso dio miedo. –murmuro para mí misma.

-tienes razón, te recomiendo que vayas a tu salón. –me dice mientras desase el abrazo y me mira.

-esto…si tienes razón. –digo mientras me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr hacia la entrada de la escuela para empezar a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso….diablos ¿Por qué a los de primero les toca hasta el último piso? Quien sabe… pienso para mi mientras toco la puerta del salón para ver si me dejaban entrar.

-¡pase! –oigo la voz del maestro diablos esto no es nada bueno y es que el maestro que nos tacaba a primera hora hoy era….

-Trein -sensei _sumimasen_. –digo mientras hago reverencia que bien pensé que sería el profesor de matemáticas Steven, o el profesor de Geografía Lucius, pero gracias a dios no era Trein-sensei el era un buen profesor, de hecho nunca se enojaba por todo lo que los del salón hacían.

-¿Hibari de nuevo Sawada? –cuestiona el sensei yo solo sonrió con cara de no me queda de otra y es que lo cierto s que Hibari-san se las había agarrado contra mí y eso que no había llegado tarde tantas veces seguidas.

-así es sensei y perdón por llegar tarde. –murmuro mientras evito mirar a mis compañeros en serio esto no me gustaba mucho, llegar tarde, enfrentarme a Hibari, hablar con el profesor y que todos te miren es extraño e incomodo.

-está bien pasa a tu lugar. –me dice yo solo suspiro agradecida mientras me dirijo a mi asiento en la esquina superior a un lado de la ventana y ahora a poner atención diablos este día seria uno muy largo….

FIN DE POPV'S Tsuki

**:: :: ::**

En el colegio de mujeres.

-aye, me pregunto si llego Miu, ya sabes Kyoshi, digo Namimori-media está al otro lado de la ciudad. –comento una chica de pelo rubio claro con ojos azules como el cielo.

-no lo sé pero me pregunto se Tsuki no se encontró con Hibari. –murmuro la castaña claro mirando al cielo.

-me preocupa tu hermana sabes se está diciendo que Hibari agarro algo en su contra y como lo más normal del mundo los maestros no harán nada. –le contesta Chihiro a Kyoshi.

-mmm tienes razón, por cierto ¿quieres ir a mi casa? Hoy obāsan prepara una rica comida. –le dice Kyoshi a su amiga mientras sonríe.

-claro sabes que me encanta la comida de tu abuela pero….tendría que llevar a mis hermanos, digo ya sabes a Miu y a mi hermano Shinbou. –dijo Chihiro moviendo las manos y con un tono de aburrimiento en la voz.

-no importa de hecho me gustaría conocer a tu hermano me hablas mucho de él pero nunca me lo has presentado. –dice Kyoshi mientras se pone un dedo en la mejilla y sonríe.

-está bien ¡mira! de hecho hay esta. –dijo Chihiro mirando a la entrada y viendo a sus hermanos.

-en serio. –dijo Kyoshi pero no dijo nada y se sonrojo al ver al chico que estaba recargado en la pared de la entrada su pelo rubio en el mismo tono que Chihiro y sus ojos de un color azul pero de un azul profundo como el océano, su tez blanca combinando con su pelo y ojos, y para darle un poco mas de encanto su pelo revuelto*.

-¡Miu, Shin! ¡Que creen! ¡Kyoshi nos invito a comer! ¡Genial! ¿No? –dijo la chica gritando a sus hermanos.

-zafo. –dijo la rubia menor inmediatamente, mirando con desgano a la amiga de su hermana.

-…. –y el chico no dijo nada y solo mando una mirada de indiferencia.

-¿Qué como que "zafo"? –cuestiono Chihiro a su hermana mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y les miraba exigente.

-que no quiero ir. –soltó de la nada la chica como lo más normal del mundo, dándose la vuela como si ignorara a su hermana.

-pero ¿tu si iras verdad Shinbou? –le pregunta su hermana mientras le ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

-tengo practica de kendo, solo vine por ti pero como te vas con tu amiga, entonces me voy, Miu. –dice mientras se da la vuelta y avisa a su hermana menor de que le siga.

-are, ya voy. –dijo la chica mientras voleaba a ver a la amiga de su hermana que le recordaba a alguien sin saber quien, voltea a ver al frente y sigue a su hermano.

-oye Chihiro ahora que veo a tus hermanos me pregunto en cómo estará Tsuki, ya debió de haber salido de la escuela. –murmuro Kyoshi mientras miraba al cielo en eso Chihiro nota como su hermana detiene el paso y se voltea para hablar.

-¿Tsuki? ¿Te refieres a Sawada Sakatsuki? –cuestiono la rubia mientras miraba a Kyoki directamente.

-si es mi hermana melliza, ella estudia en Namimori-media, pero… ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –le responde y cuestiona Kyoshi.

-se enfrento con Yudashi. –dijo como si nada encogiéndose los hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¡Qué hizo que!? –dijo Kyoshi mas bien grito al saber lo que hizo su hermana.

-Miu. –dijo la voz ronca y seria de su hermano detrás la chica.

-Shin… creo que sería interesante ir a comer con Chihiro, solo será un instante. –dijo ella mientras le sonreía a su hermano, este se movió a un lado como dejándoles pasar.

-¿vas a ir? –pregunto incrédula Chihiro al ver el cambio repentino de su hermano.

-bien vamos a mi casa no está muy lejos. –dijo Kyoshi mientras salía de la escuela y se dirigía a su casa.

**:: :: ::**

-_tadaima_ obāsan. –aviso una castaña mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba en su casa.

-oh Tsu-chan ya llegaste que bien, ¿quieres comer ahora? –le pregunta dulcemente la mujer a su nieta esta solo niega con la cabeza.

-de hecho quiero descansar un poco. –dice esta mientras empieza a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, al llegar empieza a subir estas y al terminar de subir dobla a la derecha y camina a la habitación del fondo, al llegar abre con pereza la puerta para encontrarse con su desordenado cuarto, papeles tirados, envases de plástico, cuadernos regados, blusas por un lado y por otro.

-diablos tengo que limpiar mi cuarto. –murmura la chica al ver el desorden. –pero puede ser luego ahora me cambiare. –vuelve a decir la chica para sí y va a su closet y toma una falda corta de tablones negra, con una playera de tirantes rosa claro, y como toque especial se pone una sudadera delgada con gorro de un color rosa un poco más fuerte, adornada con un numero 12 en el pecho derecho, se miro en el espejo y le gusto como se miraba, sabía que no tenia caso que usara sudadera si usaba una playera de tirantes, de hecho su hermana y abuela siempre le decían que no debería de usar tanto sudadera, pero ellas no entendían, con la sudadera ella se sentía más fuerte, mas protegida aunque nunca supo porque, de la nada un grito saca a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-Tadaima, obāsan. –la castaña oye el grito de su hermana y se apresura a bajar para ver cómo le fue y para contarle su enfrentamiento con Hibari.

**:: :: ::**

-oh Kyo-chan qué bueno que ya llegaste y ¡mira traes compañía que! ¡Bueno! Iré a preparar la comida pasen por favor a la sala, por cierto tu hermana ya llego está en su cuarto. –dijo Nana al ver a su nieta.

-ok obāsan. –dijo la chica para guiar a sus invitados a la sala.

-¡Kyoshi! –se oyó un grito desde las escaleras, de hecho se oían los pasos apresurados de la chica que bajaba por ella pero de la nada solo oyó un ruido de una caída y un ite, por lo cual todos salieron de la sala y fueron a ver qué paso.

-Tsuki. –murmuro Kyoshi al ver a su hermana tirada boca arriba en las escaleras, no era la primera vez que se caía pero se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-ite. –murmuro la castaña que estaba tirada.

-ne Kyoshi dime ¿tu hermana acostumbra bajar a si las escaleras? –dice Chihiro viendo como con pena, lastima, y diversión a la castaña tirada.

-¿are? ¿Hay visitas? –dijo Tsuki parándose de un salto y viendo al frente.

-esto, Tsuki, mira ella es Chihiro la amiga de la que te conté, ella es Miu su melliza y el es su hermano mayor S-Shinbou. –le dijo Kyoki a su hermana trabándose en el nombre del último, Tsuki vio a cada uno cuando su hermana se lo señalaba y no pudo culparla por trabarse en el nombre del hermano era guapo sí, pero no le llamaba la atención.

-vale, me voy. –dijo Tsuki dando media vuelta para subir las escaleras.

-pero ¿Por qué? –le pregunta Kyoshi decepcionada de que su hermana no se quedara.

-por que voy a hacer la tarea. –dice la chica con cara tétrica e incluso su hermana puso mueca asustada.

-pero, tu nunca haces la tarea. –dice Kyoshi algo espantada por la salud mental de su hermana.

-jeje llego el día que me tome las cosas seria, además. –dijo mientras hacia una pausa y tragaba con miedo. –Hibari-san me dijo que si reprobaba y bajaba el nivel académico de la escuela. –dijo para hacer un ademan de que le cortaban el cuello.

-está bien. –dijo Kyoki sonriendo a su hermana mientras subía las escaleras.

**:: :: ::**

Hacer tarea ¡claro! Bravo Tsuki ¡no se te ocurrió mejor excusa para no quedarte! Pero algo me dice que no debo hacerlo, mi intuición tal vez, yo siempre soy leal a mi intuición.

Grrrrrrr se oye un sonido.

-diablos tengo hambre. –murmura la castaña para sí misma, pero algo le decía que aun no era tiempo de bajar, aunque el olor de la comida de su abuela le llegara ella no bajaría, por lo menos no ahora, Tsuki como estaba hambrienta y aburrida decidió recoger su habitación.

-bueno pasen a la sala. –dijo Kyoshi volviendo a ver a los invitados.

-claro, Kyo-chan. –dijo Chihiro emocionada, mientras se iba adelantando como si fuera su casa.

-Chihiro... –murmuro Mitoshi mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-no te preocupes siempre es así. –murmura Kyoshi a Miu mientras se ven y empiezan a reír.

Ring-ring se oye sonar un celular.

-moshi-moshi. –dice Shinbou mientras se aleja un poco.

-are, are, será mejor que vallamos con Hiro-chan, cuando se trata de llamadas Jellal tarda mucho. –dice Miu con voz aburrida a Kyoshi.

-claro vamos. –dijo Kyoshi algo extrañada.

-esperen Miu, tenemos que irnos. –dijo secamente Shinbou.

-claro, Hiro-chan tenemos que irnos ven. –dijo Miu como si nada, y Chihiro salió de la sala,

-¿nani? Pero…..acabamos de llegar. –empezó a protestar pero al ver la mirada de "no digas nada" se cayó.

-gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias. –dijo Miu mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-no hay de que, vuelvan cuando quieran, solo espero que la próxima vez se queden más tiempo. –dijo Kyoshi mientras los encaminaba.

-are, no me puedo aguantar más tengo hambre. –dice Tsuki para sí misma, frotando su mano en su estomago. –solo bajare por un bocado y subo. –se dice mientras se encamina a la puerta y se dirige a las escaleras, empieza abajarlas con cuidado para no caerse.

**:: :: ::**

POV'S Kyoshi

-Kyo-chan ¿se fueron tus amigos? –pregunta obāsan mientras se asoma de la cocina.

-así es obāsan tuvieron que irse por que los llamaron. –le dije a mi abuela.

-oh, olvide decirles a ti y a tu hermana que hoy tendremos visitas, Reborn-chan vendrá. -me dice obāsan como lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Reborn? Y ¿Quién es él? –le pregunto a mi abuela mientras me dirijo a la cocina para escuchar su relato como siempre.

-Reborn-chan fue y sigue siendo el tutor de tu papa, si recuerdo como llego, era un día que dejo un volante en el buzón, el volante decía "tutor particular, si me contrata hare de su hijo el mejor candidato para ser un jefe mafioso, no cobro solo pido un lugar donde dormir y comer" o algo por el estilo, y mira que si funciono, porque antes tu papa era conocido por "Dame-Tsuna" era pésimo en todo su promedio máximo era de 17.5, pésimo en |os deportes peor, pero después de que llego Reborn tu padre mejoro mucho un poco después se atrevió y se le declaro a tu mama que en ese entonces era conocida como una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, siguieron su noviazgo y se cazaron a los 20 años y en ese mismo año, se enteraron de que ustedes, vendrían al mundo….oh creo que me Sali del tema pero entendiste ¿verdad? –termino de contarme obāsan al darse cuenta que se separaba del tema, yo solo asentí.

Ding-don, ding-don, sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

-yo voy. –oí decir a mi hermana, yo solo me asome por la puerta para ver quien era, pero me extrañe, al ver a mi hermana en shock, entonces me asomo mas y veo una melena castaña y no me lo creo, corro, y los abrazo y es que frente a Tsuki en la puerta estaban nuestros padres.

Fin de POPV'S Kyoki.

POPV'S Tsuki

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando oigo que suena el timbre.

-yo voy. –grito para avisar a Kyoshi y obāsan.

Camine a la puerta la abrí y lo primero que vi fue a un ¿señor? Parado enfrente de la puerta esperando a que abriera, y atrás de, el estaban otras personas levante la vista y no me lo podía creer… después de tantos años, estaban ahí de pie frente de mi, estoy en shock lo sé, no sé cuando llego Kyoshi a abrazarlos ambos la recibieron de brazos abiertos, mi padre se separo y me miro, se lo que espera pero no, negó lentamente con la cabeza y retrocedo.

"no…no puede ser…..ustedes….no pueden…." Pienso mientras negaba y retrocedía, veo la cara de espanto en mi papá y ¿Cómo no tenerla si no estaba feliz de verlo?

-Tsuki… ¿pero qué haces? Son nuestros padres no puedes tratarlos así, después de tanto…. –me decía Kyoshi pero la interrumpí. – ¡justo porque nos dejaron solas por tantos años no quiero verlos! ¿Por qué si nos sacaron de sus vidas? ¿Por qué regresan ahora? –les grito se que les duele pero….me duele más a mí, es egoísta lo sé, veo como mi padre intenta acercarse yo retrocedo y subo corriendo las escaleras, oigo como me gritan pero…..al diablo con todos.

Llego a mi habitación y me encierro...

-déjenme sola por favor. –pido, con voz apagada y dejo de oír los gritos… lo único que ahora necesitaba era alejarme y asimilar las cosas….

**Continuara**….

**:: :: ::**

Bueno para los que leyeron el capitulo antes se debieron dar cuenta de los pequeños cambios, mas que nada en los nombres, bueno solo quería decirles eso, y con esto me despido n_n

Traducción:

Obāsan - abuela

_Sumimasen – disculpe_

_Tadaima - regrese_

_1 que tiene el pelo revuelto como Hibari del futuro._

Jejeje me despido

Chao!

PD:

S.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Aquí yo de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo espero les guste y espero me guste, haré lo posible por no dejarlo, tan largo como el anterior, bueno mejor empiezo, ya saben Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece la pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**:: :: ::**

_**Ficha:**_

_**Nombre: Sawada Sakatsuki**_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**Especialidad: correr, escalar, saltear clases, dibujar.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura mediana, complexión delgada, cabello castaño corto, y revuelto, ojos color naranja (como en modo hyper), color de piel a perlada (como la de Tsuna).**_

_**Le gustan: las cosas dulces, el chocolate, la leche, los perros, los gatos, las matemáticas, lo justo, dormir, escuchar música, leer.**_

_**Odia: la geografía, escándalos, destrucciones, invasión en su cuarto, y muy pronto a Reborn.**_

_**Nombre: Sawada Sakakyoshi **_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**Especialidad: Nadar, bucear, bailar, correr.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura mediana, complexión delgada, cabello castaño corto, y revuelto, ojos color naranja (como en modo híper), color de piel a perlada (como la de Tsuna).**_

_**Le gustan: las cosas dulces, pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, estudiar, cantar, bailar, hacer ejercicio y pasar tiempo con su familia.**_

_**Odia: las personas mentirosas, las cosas amargas, los juegos de video, los insectos y la historia.**_

**:: :: ::**

**Las undécimas Vongola**

**Capitulo 2: Aclarando pensamientos…**

-Solo quiero estar sola… -murmuro para sí misma Tsuki mientras se acostaba en su cama y un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué eres así? –se escucho una voz murmurar al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Kyo-ne? –murmuro Tsuki al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? –pregunto Kyoshi mirando a la nada al otro lado de la puerta.

Tsuki por su lado no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión por lo que le dijo su hermana, mientras negaba mentalmente, ella no era egoísta, su hermana estaba equivocada ¿cierto?

-te equivocas… -murmuro Tsuki mientras movía la cabeza negándolo.

-siempre lo has sido, pero nunca me ha importado, o no hasta ahora, digo vamos Tsu son nuestros padres… -dijo Kyoshi mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

-si son unos padres a los que no les importo perderse toda nuestra infancia, no quiero decir que Oba-san no sea buena es maravillosa pero, no pueden llegar de la nada y hacer como que no han pasado tantos años… -le contesto Tsuki ahora con su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-óyete a ti misma, pareces alguien sin sentimientos. –le contesto Kyoshi con un tono áspero y frío

-en veces creo que la que carece de sentimientos eres tu… ¿puedes irte ya? Creí haber dicho que quería estar sola. –le contesto Tsuki con un tono aun mas frio y cortante, por un momento Kyoshi se espanto al oírlo, y sin decir nada solo se levanto y se fue.

**:: :: ::**

-¡Kyo-chan! ¿Cómo esta Tsu-chan? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Le duele algo? –pregunto Nana en cuanto vio a su otra nieta bajar, Kyoshi por su lado se molesto un poco por la muestra de preferencia de su abuela.

-está bien. –respondió cortantemente la melliza.

-menos mal… estaba preocupada de que estuviera enferma o algo. –dijo Nana mientras sonreía aliviada.

-no es para tanto oba-san, digo Tsuki solo está siendo rebelde. –le contesto Kyoshi mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Kyo-chan por favor no digas eso de tu hermana, intenta entenderla no debe ser fácil para ella. –le respondió Nana a Kyoshi tranquilamente mientras el ambiente se tensaba un poco.

-¡Por dios oba-san ella solo está siendo rebelde! ¡Tú solo la consientes de más y dejas que haga lo que se le dé la gana! –contesto Kyoshi enojada y alzando la voz mientras se alejaba un poco de su abuela.

-¡Kyo-chan estás hablando de tu hermana! –esta vez le reprimió Kyoko quien había estado callada y al margen como Tsuna.

-¡Si una a la que consienten de mas! ¡Por dios mamá! ¡Tan solo mira como reacciono por verlos! ¡Solo salió huyendo como una cobarde! –le respondió la menor gritando y casi a punto de llorar.

-¡BASTA! –Grito Tsuna callando los sollozos de Nana, y las agitadas respiraciones de madre e hija.

-Tsu-kun… -murmuro la castaña al ver a su esposo en ese estado.

-no… no vuelvas a hablar así de tu hermana, ni a usar ese tono en tu madre. –murmuro Tsuna con un tono serio y la mirada desviada.

-Pero ¡otōchan! –iba a empezar a reclamar Kyoshi, pero con una mirada de su padre fue suficiente para hacer que no digiera nada.

Entonces se oyó el sonido de un objeto caerse, eso causo que todos se giraran y vieran a Tsuki con una mano cubriéndose la boca y sus orbes a punto de llorar.

-¡L-lamento ser una molestia para ti! –grito Tsuki mientras salía corriendo con rumbo a la calle.

-¡Tsu-chan! –grito Nana al ver a su nieta salir corriendo, pero ya era tarde, Tsuki ya no la escuchaba.

**:: :: ::**

Tsuki corría rápidamente por la calle, no veía por donde corría así que no sabía a dónde iba, ella sabía que a su hermana siempre le molesto que saliera corriendo pero ella no sabía que otra cosa hacer, ella no era fuerte, ni valiente como Kyoshi, ella no podía enfrentar a todos, ella estaba sola y sin amigos, las lagrimas caían mas rápidamente conforme la chica lo pensaba, ella estaba sola y era débil, esa era su verdad, y la aceptaba, solo no entendía por qué su familia no lo hacía.

-¡Hey fíjate por dónde vas! –le grito la voz de un hombre, Tsuki iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien.

-Lo siento. –murmure sin levantar la vista.

-Tsk ¿Crees que un "lo siento" arregla las cosas mocosa? – le dijo aquella voz molesta, Tsuki solo pudo sentir como en sus ojos se hacían más lagrimas…

-Tranquilo, Gokudera, no creo que sea para tanto, ¿Estás bien pequeña? –dijo una segunda voz más calmada, también de un hombre, Tsuki pudo asentir aun con la mirada baja.

-¡Tsuki! –se oyó un grito distante, la castaña se paralizo al oír a su padre, por otro lado los extraños también se pusieron en guardia.

-¿ese no es Sawada? –pregunto una tercera voz con un deje de curiosidad.

-y-yo me tengo que ir. –murmuro la castaña mientras hacia lo posible de seguir su carrera sin rumbo.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que terminemos! –le dijo la primera voz, de nuevo enojada.

-Y-Yo, Yo…-empezó a balbucear Tsuki sin saber cómo salirse de esa, estaba segura de que su padre no tardaría en llegar y si no se iba la encontraría si tan solo la dejaran irse…

-¿Dame-Saka? –pregunto una nueva voz más juvenil y femenina.

-¡Sempai! –exclamo la castaña de sorpresa, aunque no pudiera verla, sabía perfectamente quien era, después de todo la había salvado de Hibari.

-¿Te están molestando estos hombres? –cuestiono nuevamente con un ligero tono de molestia.

-N-no, solo choque con uno y y-yo ya me iba. –balbuceo la castaña, mientras trataba de caminar, hacia su salvadora.

-¡Hey! –replico nuevamente el primer hombre.

-¿La necesita para algo? –pregunto la chica con tono amenazador.

-¡lo que tengamos no te interesa mocosa! –

-pero a un juez sí. –murmuro sonriendo de lado con un tono serio la otra joven.

-¡Pero…! –iba a empezar a reclamar, mas otro de los hombres hablo por él. –está bien lamento el compartimiento de mi amigo. –dijo el hombre amable.

-gracias. –murmuro Tsuki mientras empezaba a caminar con su "sempai"

-no me agradezcas aun, primero tenemos que salir de aquí. –le respondió esta mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la de aquellos extraños.

Después de caminar por unos minutos en silencio Tsuki se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigían, y se detuvo un momento haciendo que la otra chica también se detuviera.

-¿El templo Namimori? –cuestiono la castaña mientras veía como se alzaba el templo a lo lejos.

-es un lugar tranquilo, aquí no debe de haber nadie. –le explico la otra mientras reanudaba su camino.

Ya cuando llegaron a su destino ambas se sentaron en el pasto y observaron el atardecer en silencio.

-así que ¿Por qué te molestaban esos tipos? –pregunto la que se suponía era la "sempai" de Tsuki.

-Iba corriendo sin ver y accidentalmente choque con uno de ellos. –murmuro la castaña mientras bajaba la vista.

-parece que con el mas gruñón. –se burlo la otra, haciendo que la castaña riera con ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Tsuki mientras levantaba la vista. – e-es decir, ya me has salvado dos veces por lo menos sería bueno saber el nombre de mi salvadora. –murmuro Tsuki sonrojándose de vergüenza.

-jajá… ¿no es cortesía decir tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más? –le pregunto la rubia sonriendo genuinamente.

-Y-Yo soy S-Sawada Sakatsuki, es un placer. –se presento Tsuki tartamudeando, y con algo de nerviosismo, la otra chica al verla solo soltar una pequeña risita.

-yo soy Suzuki Miu. –dijo la otra con un deje de diversión, mientras observaba a la Sawada sonrojada.

-un placer Suzuki-san. –murmuro Tsuki desviando la vista.

-fufufu, actúas como si te gustara, Sawada-san.-le respondió la rubia causando que la castaña se sonrojara mas.

-¡Q-Que! ¡N-No! ¡Es s-solo que-e…! –Tsuki se cayó cuando escucho la suave risa de la otra.

-lo decía en broma, ¿ere tímida no? –le dijo Miu mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-en realidad no mucho, solo que hoy no es mi día, aun así gracias por todo Suzuki-san. –le contesto la castaña sonriendo un poco, la rubia al verla no dudo en responder con otra sonrisa.

-bueno, Sawada, ¿me dirás de quien estabas huyendo? –le pregunto Miu mientras observaba la primer estrella en el cielo.

-hoy… hoy llegaron mis padres a casa, y digamos que no los recibí de la mejor manera, y mi hermana se enojo conmigo por eso, ahora todos me odian y han de pensar que soy de lo peor. –murmuro Tsuki mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cara en ellas.

-yo no te odio, solo creo que necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo. –le dijo Miu aun con la vista en las estrellas.

-tú no me conoces, apenas llevas un día en la escuela, cuando menos te des cuenta me odiaras. –murmuro Tsuki aun en la misma posición.

-hey vamos con ese ánimo, además ¿quien dice que no podemos ser las mejores amigas? –le dijo Miu tratando de animarla.

-¿mejores amigas? Ni siquiera estas en mi grupo. –le dijo la castaña levantando la cara para mirarle.

-eso no la sabes ¿en qué grupo estas? –pregunto Miu con una sonrisa ganadora.

Tsuki le miro con desconfianza por un momento luego suspiro y le respondió.

-3° A. –

-lo vez, estamos en el mismo grupo. –le respondió Miu con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¿cómo es que no te vi hoy? –le pregunto Tsuki con el seño fruncido.

-lo que pasa es que hoy me la pase con Yudashi, ayudarle con un papeleo. –contesto con simpleza la rubia.

-¿Hibari-san…? –empezó a decir Tsuki.

-si bueno, esa es otra historia, lo mejor será que nos vallamos ahora, mira que ya es de noche. –dijo Miu mientras se paraba y se limpiaba un poco su ropa.

Tsuki al darse cuenta de que tenía razón hizo lo mismo, una vez que las son estuvieron listas, reanudaron su camino de vuelta.

-¿A dónde iras? –le pregunto Miu mientras caminaban por la calles desiertas de Namimori.

-no lo sé, no quiero ir a casa, no quiero enfrentarlos aun. –murmuro la castaña con la vista baja.

-yo opino que vayas y les hagas frente, es decir no tiene caso huir, porque el problema siempre va a estar ahí esperándote. –le dijo la rubia deteniéndose.

-… -Tsuki solo se quedo callada.

-bueno y si no te están esperando irán por ti. –reflexiono Miu al mismo tiempo que ponía un dedo en su barbilla.

Tsuki al oír eso le dio un escalofrió y se imagino a su familia persiguiéndola por el mundo, mientras ella huía.

-ne, Suzuki-san, ¿me apoyarías si decido huir de casa? –le pregunto la castaña a su acompañante esperando con ansias su respuesta.

-por supuesto que no. –respondió Miu con simpleza, Tsuki al oír eso sintió como sus ojos le picaban y querían llorar. – te apoyaría si mataras a alguien y tuvieras que desacerté del cuerpo, si repruebas una materia y quieres sobornar al profesor, si te quieres meter con los yakuza* pero, no te voy a apoyar a ser una cobarde. –continuo diciendo Miu logrando sacar una pequeña gota al estilo anime en la frente de Tsuki.

- ¿por lo menos me acompañarías a casa? –le pregunto Tsuki en un susurro.

-claro vamos. –le dijo Miu al mismo tiempo que reanudaba el paso rumbo a la residencia Sawada.

**:: :: ::**

Mientras tanto…

Venecia, Italia 9:14 horas

-joder, ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tardar ese estúpido avión? –murmura enojada una chica de apropiadamente 14 años de edad.

-tranquila Miku-san, ya no ha de tardar. –le contesto otra chica de la misma edad.

-Jo! Eso lo dices porque eres demasiado tranquila Xion. –le contesto la primera dándole una mirada reprobatoria.

-no hagas escándalo Miku. –le reprendió una tercera voz que pertenecía a un joven un año mayor que las dos.

-…. –La primer joven solo callo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-por cierto Riku-san ¿tu a quien apoyarías? –pregunto una curiosa Xion.

-aun no lo sé… supongo que lo sabré cuando las conozca. –le respondió el nombrado, volteando a ver a la pantalla de vuelos.

-me pregunto cómo serán… -empezó a decir Xion mientras miraba el mismo lugar que Riku.

-Las undécimas Vongola. –termino este con las vista fija en un solo vuelo.

"Destino a Namimori sale dentro de 15 min"

**Continuara….**

**:: :: ::**

_**Nombre: Suzuki Chihiro **_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**Especialidad: Cantar, bailar, comprar, pelear, hablar.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura mediana, complexión delgada, cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel clara.**_

_**Le gustan: las cosas dulces, pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, estudiar, cantar, bailar.**_

_**Odia: los silencios incómodos, las personas hipócritas.**_

_**Nombre: Suzuki Miu**_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**Especialidad: Dibujar, analizar, leer, pensar, usar la espada.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura mediana, complexión delgada, cabello rubio, ojos azules un tono un poco más oscuro que Chihiro, piel clara.**_

_**Le gustan: las cosas dulces, leer, escribir, pensar, analizar a las personas, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, pelear con Yudashi, jugar video juegos.**_

_**Odia: las personas mentirosas, las cosas acidas.**_

_**Nombre: Suzuki Shinbou**_

_**Edad: 16 años.**_

_**Especialidad: Pelear, usar la espada, buena puntería.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura alta, complexión fornida, cabello rubio algo largo, ojos azul oscuro.**_

_**Le gusta: entrenar, pelear con Yudashi, leer. **_

_**Odia: las multitudes, los interesados, mentirosos.**_

_**Nombre: Hibari Yudashi**_

_**Edad: 16 años.**_

_**Especialidad: Pelear**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura alta, complexión fornida, cabello negro algo largo, ojos azules metálicos**_

_**Le gusta: entrenar, pelear. **_

_**Odia: las multitudes.**_

**:: :: ::**

Bueno hasta aquí quedo el capitulo, puede haberle metido mas pero hubiera quedado enorme de por sí ya quedo largo, y yo que lo quería hacer corto TwT.

Sé que ya es viejo pero ustedes han probado que pasa cuando entras a google y pones:

Z or R Twice

XD si ya lo hicieron ya lo saben y si no pruébenlo es divertido.

Oh si, en la historia va a ver romance, pero solo serán parejas hetero, lo menciono por la pequeña escena de Tsuki y Miu, ya saben que siempre hay un momento en el cual te avergüenzas por todo y eso es lo que paso espero explicarme bien, bueno nos vemos luego!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¿Conociendo gente nueva?**

Tsuki comenzaba a sospechar que Miu era una chica bipolar y muy extraña, aunque tenía que admitir que su tranquilidad y seguridad le reconfortaba de cierto modo… aunque no estaba segura si eso era bueno del todo.

-ahora que lo pienso, tu eres hermana de la amiga de mi hermana. –comento Miu distraídamente mientras volteaba a ver a Tsuki quien se congelo al escucharla hablar.

-¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? –pregunto Tsuki con un todo incrédulo.

-soy un poco despistada... –comento la rubia en su defensa.

-¿un poco? –se burlo Tsuki con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

-vale soy despistada ¿contenta? –se quejo Miu al ver como la castaña se burlaba de ella.

-¿Tsuki? –le llamo Miu al ver que su amiga no dijo nada de su comentario se dio la vuelta para ver a la castaña parada en medio de la calle viendo en un punto fijo. – oh. –murmuro la rubia al ver la residencia Sawada a tan solo unas cuadras de distancia.

-todo va a estar bien. –fue lo único que dijo la rubia mientras volvía a caminar rumbo a la casa.

-¿uh? ¿Miu? –murmuro Tsuki saliendo de su trance y observando a la chica caminando delante de ella.

-¡Hey espérame! –grito la castaña mientras empezaba a correr rumbo a la rubia que ya se había adelantado un buen tramo.

Miu al oír el gran grito de la castaña se volteo para verla correr hacia ella, ante eso solo pudo sonreír y correr ella también para que Tsuki no la alcanzara.

-¡Miu detente! –grito la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes! –le contesto la rubia mientras reía abiertamente.

Y así entre gritos y risas las chicas se dirigían corriendo hacia la residencia Sawada…

**:: :: ::**

En la residencia Sawada o mas precisamente en la sala de la residencia, se encontraban todos los guardianes del que actualmente es el decimo Vongola. La reunión había comenzado unas horas antes, pero el tema que tenia a todos tensos era la repentina huida de la hija de Tsuna.

-Decimo… –empezó a decir Gokudera pero se vio callado por unos gritos y risas.

_-¡Miu! –se oyó la voz de una joven con un tono agotado y molesto._

_-¿Qué pasa es todo lo que tienes? –había respondido otra joven mofándose de la primera._

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados, unos se estaban riendo de la situación como Ryohei y Yamamoto, otros sin embargo estaban molestos en este caso Gokudera y Hibari y los demás no le daban mucha importancia al asunto… o por lo menos no lo hicieron hasta que se oyeron otros gritos en la cocina…

**En la cocina momentos antes….**

_-¡Miu! –se oyó la voz de una joven con un tono agotado y molesto._

_-¿Qué pasa es todo lo que tienes? –había respondido otra joven mofándose de la primera._

-¡esa voz! ¡Es Tsu-chan! –dijo Kyoshi mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que había estado tomando té con su madre, su abuela y la tía Haru, para salir corriendo por la puerta en busca de su hermana.

Al oír lo dicho por Kyoshi, Haru fue enseguida a avisarles a los demás mientras Kyoko y Nana seguían a la chica.

**:: :: ::**

Tsuki al oír lo dicho por Miu no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, una de sus pocas habilidades era correr, y el hecho de que Miu se burlara de una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer bien le había herido su orgullo, así que con el orgullo (levemente) herido, Tsuki decidió correr a todo lo que podía, claro que no contaba con que Miu se detuviera repentinamente causando que Tsuki chocara con ella o mejor dicho que la atropellara.

-¡Joder Tsuki! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –le reclamo Miu mientras se sobaba lentamente la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se mantenía apoyada en el suelo.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú fuiste quien se detuvo de la nada! –se defendió Tsuki mientras se levantaba un poco del adolorido cuerpo de Miu.

-¿Tsu-chan? –dijo Kyoshi mientras veía a su hermana tirada encima de la hermana de Chihiro, la cual estaba tirada en el pavimento bocabajo con un brazo apoyado para poder ver a la cara a Tsuki.

Tsuki al oír la voz de su hermana se congelo y no se movió ni dijo ni una palabra en lo que pudieron ser 15 densos minutos, claro que Tsuki salió de su congelamiento al sentir un codazo en sus costillas.

-¡Qué diablos fue eso! –grito la castaña a la rubia con ojos enojados.

-¡Un golpe para te despertaras! ¡¿Acaso crees que pesas igual que una pluma?! –le contesto la rubia con el mismo tono a Tsuki quien se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente sentada sobre Miu… ¿Cuándo se había sentado? Tsuki recordaba haber caído sobre ella, no recuerda haberse sentado en ningún momento…

-¿Quieres una taza de té para pensar mejor? –le dijo sarcásticamente Miu a Tsuki.

-¿uh? ¡Miu! ¡Lo siento! –por fin reacciono Tsuki levantándose de la rubia.

-y tú dices que soy lenta. –murmuro Miu lo suficiente fuerte para que Tsuki la escuchara.

-¡Hey! –Tsuki estaba a punto de replicar pero se cayó al ver la cara sorprendida de su amiga, en ese momento Tsuki no supo porque solo volteo a ver a su casa y se encontró a su hermana en el portón del jardín, atrás de ella su madre y su abuela, y más atrás en la puerta de la casa estaban la tía Haru, su padre y otros hombres que no conocía.

Miu por su lado se tenso al ver a los hombres que en la tarde habían molestado a Tsuki, ella no supo en qué momento se había incorporado y posicionado enfrente de Tsuki, de una forma un tanto protectora.

Tsuki se tenso al ver el por qué del extraño comportamiento de Miu, no entendía nada… ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos hombres en su casa, al lado de su padre?

-¿pasa algo Tsu? –pregunto Kyoshi al ver el extraño comportamiento de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué hacen eso tipos aquí? –pregunto Miu con tono desafiante, señalándolos.

-¡Quien te crees para hablarnos así mocosa! –contesto un molesto Gokudera.

-¡ya! ¡Lo dice el pedófilo acosador que molesto a Tsuki! –le contesto Miu con el mismo tono y dando un paso adelante.

Gokudera al oír la palabra "pedófilo" no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Tsuki por su lado también lo hizo y todos los demás se callaron, y el ambiente tenso regreso.

-¡Miu! –grito Tsuki sonrojada regañando a su amiga. – ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –volvió a regañar Tsuki.

-¿Qué acaso no te estaba molestando en la tarde cuando te encontré? –respondió Miu.

-¡si pero no lo digas de esa forma es aterrador! –reprocho Tsuki mientras hacia un ligero puchero.

Mientras las dos chicas peleaban por como decirle a un petrificado Gokudera, todos miraban la escena con diferentes reacciones, Kyoshi estaba sorprendida, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermana comportarse de esa manera tan infantil, Nana estaba feliz de por fin ver a su nieta convivir con otra persona que no fueran ella y Kyoshi, Kyoko solo sonreía enternecida de ver a Tsuki pelear, de esa manera le recodaba mucho a Tsuna cuando era joven, Tsuna pensaba igual que Kyoko, de alguna manera el se veía reflejado en su hija y recordaba cuando peleaba así con Reborn, desde su posición Tsuna podía ver algo del tejado, donde se encontraban Hibari y Reborn también mirando la escena, Tsuna no entendía a que se refería la chica rubia con "pedófilo acosador" pero esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación.

-¡jajaja! –se escucharon unas suaves carcajadas, que hicieron que Tsuki y Miu detuvieran su pleito verbal y miraran al dueño de las carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no mejor entramos a hablar tranquilamente? Seguro que todo tiene una explicación. –dijo un tranquilo Yamamoto mientras veía a las chicas mirarlo.

**:: :: ::**

Todos entraron a la casa, pero unos se fueron a la sala y otros a la cocina, más precisamente, Nana, Kyoko, Haru y Kyoshi fueron a la cocina a preparar té para todos, claro que esta última iba en contra de su voluntad.

Mientras tanto todos los demás estaban en la sala, extrañamente Hibari y Reborn habían bajado del techo y se encontraban ahí también, Mukuro y Chrome habían permanecido en la sala todo el tiempo y Lambo estaba dormido en una esquina, Tsuna suspiro al ver a sus guardianes presentes, sabía que al igual que lambo todos estaban cansados por el viaje, así que quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible.

-¿y bien? ¿Me dirán que paso? –pregunto Tsuna con un tono tranquilo mientras observaba a su hija y al parecer su amiga.

Ambas se miraron y suspiraron, entonces Miu dio un paso al frente.

-verán todo empezó…. –comenzó a relatar la chica, y aunque el relato no era muy largo se pudieron ver diferentes caras como incredulidad, molestia, vergüenza y ¿sorna? Cuando Miu termino de relatar la sala se quedo en silencio por un breve momento, ya que en seguida un muy arrepentido Gokudera empezó a disculparse con Tsuna, y un muy molesto Ryohei comenzó a reclamarle y exigirle que se disculpara con Tsuki, mientras tanto Mukuro se burlaba de Gokudera por lo de "pedófilo acosador", Gokudera empezaba a pelear con Ryohei y Mukuro, mientras Yamamoto trataba de calmarlos y Hibari decía que si no se callaban los mordería hasta la muerte.

Tsuna observaba sorprendido como su sala era un desastre y también como en menos de 5 minutos sus guardianes se habían empezado a comportar como lo hacía cuando estaban jóvenes. Tsuna solo pudo sonreír levemente mientras veía a Reborn el cual también miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

Tsuki y Miu miraban como unos desconocidos se estaban peleando en casa de la castaña, y como el padre de ella solo veía enternecido la escena junto a un tipo que vestía traje negro.

- ¿otōchan? –pregunto Tsuki con un deje de duda, Tsuna se sorprendió al oír que su hija le llamase de esa manera, el sabía lo que era estar molesto con su padre por estar ausente gran parte de su vida, por lo que no esperaba que Tsuki lo llamara así tan pronto.

-¿Si Tsu-chan? –le dijo Tsuna con cariño.

- _okaerinasai. –_dijo Tsuki sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Tsuna de nuevo.

Todos seguían con sus peleas pero todos callaron al oír un teléfono celular sonando, justo en el mismo momento en que Haru y Kyoko entraban con el té y observaban lo desordenada que había quedado la sala.

-moshi mosh. –contestaba Miu su teléfono mientras veía a Tsuki quien le miraba de regreso.

-oh…si…sobre eso…me desvié a mitad de camino. –murmuro Miu mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-hai, hai, si ya lo sé, no te preocupes ya voy para allá. –dijo Miu mientras colgaba y miraba a Tsuki.

-era Chihiro, está preocupada porque no he llegado a casa y es tarde, bueno… supongo que nos vemos mañana en la escuela. –dijo Miu mientras se despedía de Tsuki.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la puerta? –le pregunto Tsuki.

-no gracias conozco el camino. –le respondió la rubia al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se iba de la casa.

Unos minutos después Tsuki se giro a ver a su papá quien la miraba serio.

-Tenemos que hablar. –fue lo que dijo Tsuna a Tsuki antes de sentarse de nuevo y ponerse mas cómodo.

**:: :: ::**

-¿Namimori-Media? –cuestiono Xion al ver a Riku vestido con el uniforme de la escuela.

-si, mamá me comento que una de las mellizas estudia hay. –comento un chico de pelo plateado en picos, tenía un flequillo que le tapaba la frente y dejaba ver sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda, mientras que de largo le llegaba hasta el cuello. –además yo no puedo entrar en un colegio de chicas. –agrego mirando a las dos chicas que vestían el mismo uniforme.

-tengo curiosidad, mamá dice Kyoshi se parece mucho a la tía Kyoko. –se justifico Miku mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello plateado, y miraba Xion con sus ojos del mismo color esmeralda que Riku.

-yo igual, mamá habla mucho de ella también. –dijo Xion, quien solo sonrió mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo negro atrás de su oreja, y miraba a Riku con sus ojos de un extraño color lila.

-porque solo no admiten que conspiraron en mi contra. –dijo Riku sonriendo mientras despeinaba a ambas chicas.

-¡oye! –se quejaron ambas defendiendo su cabello.

-mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clase. –comento Riku.

**:: :: ::**

-¿Tsuki estas bien? –pregunto Miu al ver a la castaña callada desde que paso por ella a su casa.

-oh, si Miu solo pensaba en algo que me dijo mi papá anoche. –dijo vagamente Tsuki mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi en cualquier momento verdad? –le dijo Miu a Tsuki.

-claro que si Miu. –le respondió Tsuki sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto a que llego antes que tu a la escuela? –reto Miu a Tsuki.

-sabes que vas a perder. –comento Tsuki mientras se ponía en posición y empezaba a correr, estuvieron corriendo por un buen tramo hasta que en una esquina Tsuki que iba a la delantera choco con alguien y se cayó al suelo con esa persona.

-¡Tsuki! ¿Shinbou? –dijo Miu mientras veía con confusión a su hermano, al inicio se preocupo por su amiga, pero después se extraño de ver a su hermano que al parecer no iba solo.

-Yudashi. –murmuro la rubia al ver al Hibari parado viendo a su hermano y a Tsuki en el suelo.

-Suzuki, Sawada. -¿saludo? Yudashi.

-ite, ¿Hibari-san? –primero Tsuki se quejo y luego vio al prefecto confundida.

-¡Tsuki! ¡Shinbou! ¿Están bien? –pregunto Miu al recordar que su amiga y hermano estaban en el suelo.

Tsuki al entender la situación se disculpo con Shinbou quien acepto las disculpas en silencio, después de eso los cuatro jóvenes retomaron el camino a la escuela, porque sin duda alguna Yudashi no aceptaría que llegaran tarde y rompieran las reglas.

**:: :: ::**

Kyoshi tuvo una mañana más relajada, ya que llego al colegio en tiempo record, cosa extraña ya que ella recordaba haber caminado lo más lento que podía, por más que trataba de distraerse Kyoshi no podía evitar pensar en la plática que tuvo con sus padres y su hermana, aun estaba sorprendida por todo lo que le dijeron sus padres, y aun así lo que le atormentaba era decidir si contarle todo a Chihiro o no, ¿Qué habría hecho Tsuki? ¿Le habría dicho a Miu?

-¿Kyo-chan? –le llamo Chihiro al verla tan pensativa.

-uh… ¿si Hiro-chan? –le respondió la castaña mientras intentaba sonreír aunque no pudo del todo.

-¿estás bien? Te ves muy pensativa. –le comento la rubia mientras anotaba unas cosas en su cuaderno.

-solo estaba pensando en Tsuki, ayer se salió sin avisar y nos preocupamos mucho, además de papá y mamá están en casa. –comento vagamente Kyoshi mientras se volteaba para poder hablar mejor con Chihiro quien estaba a punto de decir algo pero se cayó al oír a alguien más hablar..

-disculpa, ¿están ocupados estos lugares? –pregunto amablemente una joven de cabellera negra que llegaba un poco debajo de sus hombros, preguntando por los lugares vecinos de Kyoshi y Chihiro.

-no lo están. –contesto Chihiro mientras observaba con desconfianza a la pelinegra y a una chica peli plateada que estaba detrás de ella.

-gracias. –le contesto la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en el asiento vecino de Kyoshi y la peli plateada atrás de ella.

Chihiro le iba a decir algo a Kyoshi pero fue callada con el ruido de las alumnas entrando al salón eso solo quería decir que el maestro ya había llegado.

**:: :: ::**

-Me llamo Suzuki Miu, me mude de Italia hace un tiempo encantada de conocerlos, espero no causar muchos problemas. –se presento Miu por cuarta vez en el día, parece que a los maestros no les importaba que ya lo haiga hecho en la clase anterior y aun así la pasaban a hacerlo de nuevo, la sonrisa que tenia Miu en ese momento era algo forzada, Tsuki solo se compadecía de ella mientras la observaba desde el fondo del aula.

-muy bien puedes regresar a tu lugar. –dijo el profesor Lucios mientras anotaban algo en el pisaron.

….

-¿En qué diablos piensan los maestros al pasarme a presentarme a cada hora? –se quejaba Miu mientras caminaba al lado de Tsuki quien solo la veía incrédula.

-vamos pudo haber sido peor. –intento consolarla Tsuki pero no se le ocurrían muchas cosas que decirle a Miu quien al escucharla le dio una mirada que no era muy bonita.

-¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor? –le dijo sarcásticamente Miu, Tsuki la miro tratando de defenderse pero olvido el tema al ver que Miu llevaba tres almuerzos con ella.

-Miu… ¿Por qué llevas tres almuerzos? –

-el mío, el de Shin y el de Yashi. –contesto despreocupadamente la rubia.

-¿Yashi? -pregunto extrañada la castaña al oír un nombre tan raro.

-Yudashi. –le explico Miu mientras abría una puerta y empezaba a subir unas escaleras.

-¿Yudashi? Espera, ¿A dónde vamos? –Empezó a preguntar la castaña.

-vamos a la azotea, con Shin y Yashi. –le contesto Miu mientras se detenía en la puerta de la azotea.

-¿Qué? ¡No! De seguro tu hermano me odia por lo de la mañana, y Yudashi tiene algo en mi contra. –dijo Tsuki paranoicamente.

-Shin no te odia es demasiado noble para hacerlo además solo fue una tonta caída, y Yashi… solo eres un prospecto a peleador es todo. –trato de calmarla Miu, Tsuki iba a decir algo pero se calló cuando Miu abrió la puerta.

En la azotea se encontraban Shinbou, Yudashi y otro chico al que Tsuki no conocía pero se le hacía vagamente familia, tenia pelo plateado y ojos verdes, cono en un tono esmeralda… entonces Tsuki se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al igual que Miu y extrañamente ambas pensaban lo mismo….

-¡El pedófilo Acosador! –

**:: :: ::**

Kyoshi suspiro mientras intentaba recordar cómo había terminado así, y es que aun no entendía cómo es que su limpio historial académico se había acabado, ni que fue lo que hizo para obtener esa detención, sin duda alguna hoy había sido el inicio de un día muy extraño para la Sawada mayor.

_**Continuara….**_

**:: :: ::**

_**Nombre: Gokudera Miku**_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**Especialidad: Pelear, crear bombas, tocar el piano, buena condición física.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura mediana, complexión delgada, cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura, tez clara, ojos verde esmeralda.**_

_**Le gusta: Explotar cosas, tener una buena pelea, leer, las cosas paranormales, leyendas urbanas.**_

_**Odia: las mentiras, lo dulce, los gatos.**_

_**Nombre: Gokudera Riku**_

_**Edad: 16 años**_

_**Especialidad: Pelear, desactivar bombas, crearlas, usar la espada.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura alta, tez a perlada, cabello plateado, corto en puntas, ojos color esmeralda.**_

_**Le gusta: Los lugares tranquilos, los animales, el mar.**_

_**Odia: ¿?**_

_**Nombre: Yamamoto Xion**_

_**Edad: 15 años.**_

_**Especialidad: crear ilusiones, pasar desapercibida, agilidad y flexibilidad.**_

_**Aspecto físico: estatura mediana, complexión delgada, cabellos corto debajo de los hombros, color negro, ojos lilas, tez clara.**_

_**Le gusta: los helados, los gatos, las espadas, y la lluvia.**_

_**Odia: los perros y ver llorar a las personas.**_

**:: :: ::**

**¡Yo mina!**

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, tengo que admitir que por más que intento hacerlos cortos me salen demasiado largos, pero si los corto mas luego no voy a poder continuar con la historia, me alegra que sigan leyendo y esperando los capítulos, de hecho fue gracias a un mp que pude hacer este cap. y es que siempre que publico uno, empiezo otro pero de una manera u otra termino perdiendo el documento. .-.**

**Pero bueno aquí está el capitulo y espero que les gustara si tienen dudas, coméntelas o manden un mp, y en cuanto pueda las respondo.**

**A un comentario del cap. anterior, solo el nombre de Xion es lo que saque de Kingdom Hearts a Riku ya lo tenía imaginado desde antes de jugar los juegos y leer fics de la saga, y como veras en este cap. Solo son los nombres y en el caso de Riku la apariencia aunque en los demás no tienen nada que ver con personajes del juego y gracias por decirme lo de la ficha ya lo modifique y ya subí el capitulo corregido gracias por decirme n_n**

**Bueno mina me despido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

…

-recuérdame porque estamos aquí. –dijo Kyoshi a Chihiro mientras veía a su maestra de artes observarlas disimuladamente detrás de libreta de bocetos.

-no me mires a mí, es culpa de ellas. –contesto Chihiro, mientras les señalaba sin disimulo alguno.

-¿Tienes algún problema mujer? –dijo Miku al ver a Chihiro señalándola.

-¿Mujer? ¡No me digas mujer cuando tú también lo eres! –respondió Chihiro enojada.

-ya lo recordé. –murmuro Kyoshi mientras veía a las dos chicas pelear de nuevo.

-jajaja. –se oyó una pequeña risita, que capto la atención de la Sawada.

-ella siempre es así, es por eso que tiene pocos amigos, y lo que tiene los dejo en Italia. –comento Xion mientras miraba la pelea. –es por eso que yo lo veo, como el inicio de una nueva amistad. –agrego sonriendo.

-Xion… -murmuro la Sawada.

-¿no lo crees Sawada-san? –pregunto Xion observando ahora a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿¡A quien llamas marimacha!? ¡Tengo pechos más grandes que tú! –interrumpió un grito de Miku.

-¡Así! ¡Pues lo que tienes de pecho lo tienes de amargada! ¡Nunca conseguirás un novio con esa actitud! –le respondió Chihiro con la misma intensidad.

-una larga y estrecha amistad. –comento con sarcasmo Kyoshi mientras veía como sus amigas peleaban y se daba cuenta de que su maestra no estaba… _ojala que te esté yendo mejor que a mi Tsu-chan._

…

-¡El pedófilo acosador! -gritaron ambas chicas señalando a un peli-plateado que las miraba confuso, mientras tanto Shinbou solo alzaba la ceja, y Yudashi fruncía el ceño.

-¿acosador? –pregunto Shinbou con un tono de incredulidad

-dijiste que era nuevo en la ciudad. –comento Yudashi mientras se incorporaba y sacaba unas tonfas.

-soy nuevo, llegue anoche, y no tengo idea de que están hablando. –comento el chico mientras miraba a la chicas.

-tiene razón viéndolo de cerca es más joven. –comento Tsuki mientras lo miraba.

-y no tiene el peinado de pulpo. –agrego Miu.

-¿cabello de pulpo? –pregunto incrédula Tsuki mientras miraba a Miu.

-no me mires así, en verdad parecía un pulpo. –se defendió Miu.

-Me llamo Gokudera Riku. –se presentó.

-oh eres hijo de Gokudera-san, eso explica el parecido. –dijo Tsuki mientras se relajaba.

-¿lo conoces? –ahora la incrédula era Miu.

-su papá es amigo del mío, él es el pedofi… -empezó Tsuki pero al ver a los chicos se corrigió. –el señor que nos encontramos en la tarde.

-bueno será mejor comer antes de que se acabe el recreo. –dijo Miu mientras les daba sus almuerzos a Shinbou y Yudashi, espera ¿tuvo los almuerzos todo el tiempo? Se preguntó Tsuki mientras la veía a la rubia, entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿y tú almuerzo Riku? –pregunto la castaña observando al albino.

-yo lo olvide en casa. –comento Riku desviando la mirada.

Tsuki suspiro mientras miraba a Riku, ella sabía que los chicos suelen comer más que la mujeres, además de que si no se equivocaba la siguiente clase para ellos era Educación Física, el chico no aguantaría.

-toma. –le ofreció la castaña al peli plateado, este solo la miro sin hacer nada.

-no puedo aceptarlo es… -empezó a decir Riku pero fue callado por una risita.

-acéptalo, ella es así. –dijo Miu mientras se reía suavemente.

-si no estoy mal informado, ustedes la conocen desde ayer. –comento Riku.

Fue en ese momento que Tsuki se dio cuenta de que era cierto, a los hermanos Suzuki apenas los conocía del día anterior, de hecho a Shinbou lo conocía de vista, a la única persona que conocía desde que tiene razón es Yudashi quien era mayor que ella y casualmente siempre estaba en las mismas instituciones que ella, sin embargo, parecía como…

-tu también lo sientes ¿no? –le pregunto Miu a Tsuki.

-¿Qué…? –empezó a decir Riku pero Shinbou le interrumpió.

-como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. –respondió el rubio mirando al cielo.

Al oír eso Riku entendió a lo que se referían los hermanos y acepto la comida de la castaña, quien no pudo evitar sonreír, como todos los presentes incluso Yudashi lo hacía.

"_**A sí que…"**_ empezaron a pensar Riku y Tsuki…

"_sin duda alguna, tu serás el cielo que siga"_

"_esto es lo que siente tener amigos"_

"_**Oto-san, tú me has guiado hasta aquí de ahora en adelante me toca tomar mis propias decisiones…"**_

"_**solo espero no equivocarme demasiado"**_

-ten… -dijo Miu mientras le tendía su almuerzo a Tsuki.

-ehh… -dijo Tsuki sin entender.

-toma un poco, tu tampoco aguantara sin comer. –le dijo Miu con tono burlesco.

-¡e-eso no es cierto! – exclamo Tsuki mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado con vergüenza.

-bueeno…supongo que será más para mi… -comento Miu mientras tomaba un bocado.

En ese momento se oye como gruñe el estómago de Tsuki y esta se ponía roja.

-¿Segura que no quieres? –

-¡N-No te burles! –

-no es necesario que griten… -

-tks…son demasiado ruidosas –

"que interesante familia estás haciendo Sawada" pensó Riku después de ver Miu alimentaba a Tsuki quien cada 3 min se volteaba y gritaba algo, mientras Shinbou las observaba comiendo y Yudashi se quejaba de que hacían mucho ruido, y para finalizar el cuadro el sonriendo con un almuerzo en sus manos…

…

-no entiendo porque nos siguen. –comento Chihiro con los brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada.

-¿en verdad no te molesta que vallamos a tu casa? –pregunto Xion mientras veía como Chihiro y Miku se repelían mirando para lados opuestos y cuando se miraban salían llamas de sus ojos.

-no te preocupes no creo que a mis padres le moleste. –comento Kyoshi mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

-pero mira a quien témenos aquí… ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo no Kyo? –pregunto una voz femenina que venía de atrás de ellas.

-esa voz… -comento Kyoshi mientras se volteaba y se encontraba con una joven mujer de unos diecisiete u dieciocho años, con un largo y sedoso cabello negro en el cual se formaban rizos en sus puntas, y unos hermosos ojos color oro, que combinaban con su tez morena.

-¡Kana-ne! –exclamo la castaña mientras corría a abrazar a la peli-negra quien respondió al abrazo.

-tiempo sin vernos, he Kyo. –comento Kana quien sonreía.

-mucho, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –empezó Kyoshi y Kana solo se rio al ver que la castaña no pararía de preguntarles cosas si no la paraba.

-tranquila, llegue hoy, y lo demás ya lo sabrás más tarde, mejor ¿Por qué no me dices quienes son tus amigas? –le respondió la pelinegra mientras veía a las "amigas" de Kyoshi paradas frente a ellas.

-¡claro! ¡Chicas ella es mi prima Kana! Vive en Italia y pues está de visita. –dijo Kyoshi mientras las presentaba.

-un gusto, soy Chihiro. –

-es un gusto verla de nuevo sempai. –dijo Xion mientras hacia una reverencia.

-tks veo que también viniste

Extremista. –comento Miku con un bufido.

-¿se conocen? –pregunto Chihiro extrañada.

-bueno nuestros padres son amigos. –comento Xion

-je parece que al final si eras de esas rubias tontas. –agrego Miku con burla.

-¡Hey! ¡No es como que tuviéramos que saberlo! ¿Verdad Kyo-chan? –dijo Chihiro molesta.

-¿Kyo-chan? –

-espera ¿no le has dicho nada? –pregunto Xion quien miraba con apuro a Kyoshi.

-¿decirme que? –fue Chihiro quien pregunto ahora.

-no es nada importante, solo que unos amigos de mis papás nos visitarían. –comento Kyoshi con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos, en los que Chihiro miraba fijamente a Kyoshi, después de los que fueron unos largos 5 min, Chihiro suspiro mientras desviaba la miraba.

-está bien si tú lo dices. –

-será mejor que sigamos yendo a mi casa, de seguro oba-san se alegrara con las visitas. –comento Kyoshi mientras emprendía camino a su casa.

-esto…yo no puedo ir… recordé que tengo que hacer la comida hoy, de seguro Shinbou y Miu me están esperando hambrientos. –dijo Chihiro mientras miraba a Kyoshi.

-no comentaste que cocinaras. –dijo Xion.

-parece que la princesa puede hacer más cosas de lo que parece. –dijo Miku con burla.

-Chihiro no estas… -empezó a decir Kyoshi pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

-bueno. –dijo Chihiro al contestar mientras miraba a las chicas.

_-¡Chihiro donde estas! –_se oyó la voz de Miu al otro lado.

-lo siento olvide que tenía que estar temprano en casa. –comento la rubia

_-está bien, la próxima vez avisa, me diste un susto cuando llegamos y no estabas. –_

-lo siento, ahora voy para allá, ¿no hay problema si esperan un poco más para comer?

_-esto… pues mientras hagas mucho no hay problema… justo ahora me dirijo con Tsuki a la biblioteca, Shinbou, Yudashi y el chico nuevo están en casa. –_

-¿Tsuki también comerá con nosotros? –

_-yay. –_

-vale, nos vemos luego. –dijo Chihiro mientras colgaba su telfono.

-¿Tsuki esta con tu hermana? –pregunto Kana procesaba incrédula lo que acaba de escuchar.

-no es lo que oiste. –comento la rubia molesta.

-¡Hey cuidado con lo dices princesa! –amenazo Miku.

-¡No! ¡Cuidado tú! ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un día y ya me tienes harta! ¡No tengo porque darles cuenta ni explicaciones porque ustedes no son mis amigas ni siquiera las conozco! ¡Y si tienes algo en mi contra dímelo de frente y déjate de niñerías! –grito Chihiro enfadada, todas se quedaron calladas, incluso Miku.

-Hiro-chan, no tienes por qué gritarles ellas no tienen que ver con lo que te molesta. –empezó Kyoshi.

-solo Miu me puede decir así Kyoshi. –le respondió la rubia con un tono frio que callo a la castaña. – y Kyoshi, no había inventado lo de la comida, no tengo porque mentirte después de todo es una amistad sin secretos ¿no? –comento Chihiro con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Chihiro… -

-la próximas vez que sonrías hazlo de verdad. –

…

-recuérdame porque estamos aquí. –comento Tsuki mientras veía el enorme librero frente a ella.

-porque no voy a dejar que llenes mi hermosa computadora con datos escolares y aburridos. –comento Miu con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué tienes ahí juegos? –pregunto con curiosidad Tsuki.

-y libros, anime, manga, música, imágenes. –agrego Miu mientras los enumeraba.

-no pensé que te gustara eso. –comento Tsuki.

-E-Esto ¿p-puedo a-ayudarlas? –dijo una voz tímida detrás de ellas.

-¡claro! ¡Necesitamos todo lo relacionado con la historia de Italia! –comento Miu

-e-etto ¿t-también la historia d-del b-bajo m-mundo? –pregunto la chica.

-claro, por cierto me llamo Tsuki. –comento la castaña mientras se volteaba a ver a la extraña.

-yo soy Miu, un gusto. –dijo Miu mientras veía unos libros del librero.

-m-me llamo A-Akira. –contesto ella.

Fue entonces que Tsuki se dio cuenta que ella ya conocía a esa chica, sus largo cabello rubio platino peinado en un medio chongo, le parecía familiar, además de aquellos ojos claro tapados por las enormes gafas cuadradas que traía puestas.

-¿nos conocemos? –pregunto Tsuki un tanto insegura a la chica frente a ella.

-va a la misma clase que nosotras. –le respondió Miu quien seguía atenta buscando un libro.

-¿Cómo es que no había dado cuenta? –

-divagas mucho en clases. –

-¡Claro que no! –

-que sí. –

-¡que no! –

-entonces dime quien se sienta frente a ti. –

-etto… -

-jeje. –

-¡Akira! –

-lo ves hasta ella se da cuenta. –

-¡Miu! –

-saben ustedes dos son muy divertidas. –comento Akira.

-siempre pensé que a Sawada-san no le interesaban sus estudios y que Miu-san era una busca pleitos por andar con Yudashi-san. –agrego la chica de lentes.

…

-Me interesan mis estudios. –lloro Tsuki mientras veía la puerta de la biblioteca.

-yo no busco pleitos… ellos vienen a mí. –le comento Miu a Akira quien solo las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no entiendo porque me sacaron también. –murmuro Akira mientras miraba como Tsuki seguía lamentándose, y Miu intentaba entrar de nuevo en la biblioteca.

-lamento haberte metido en esto Akira. –dijo Miu mientras se sentaba en la banqueta.

-es cierto, ¿que ibas a hacer antes de ayudarnos? –le pregunto Tsuki quien se había recuperado repentinamente.

-etto…pues nada en especial, siempre estoy en la biblioteca hasta que cierran. –comento Akira mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras? –pregunto Tsuki.

-¿He? –

-vamos a mi casa. –continuo Miu. –habrá mucha comida. –agrego.

-etto, ¿no es un poco tarde para ir? –pregunto Akira.

-Tsuki se va a quedar, tú también puedes hacerlo. –comento Miu.

-¡He! ¿Sawada-san te dejan quedarte en otras casas? –pregunto ¿asombrada? Akira.

-tengo que admitir que ni yo lo sé. –le respondió la castaña.

-Tsuki no pidió permiso, solo va a llamar para avisar. –explico Miu al ver que Akira no entendía.

-eso te va a dar problemas. –

-es mejor pedir perdón que permiso. –comento Tsuki restándole importancia.

-v-vale, iré con u-ustedes. –dijo Akira en un murmullo.

…

-porque está pasando todo esto ahora… -murmura Kyoshi para sí misma mientras se acuesta en su cama y asimila todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días.

La llegada de sus padres…

La responsabilidad que le dio su papá

El distanciamiento de su hermana

La llegada de todos esos extraños jóvenes

Su pelea con Chihiro

La llegada de Kana

La próxima llegada de Etsu…

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…? –pregunto a la nada mientras tapaba su cara con su brazo.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ella fuerte…pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar todo lo que venía, ella no podía escapar… eso lo hacia Tsuki por lo que ella debe hacerle frente pero… ¿Cómo enfrentar algo que es más fuerte que tú?

**:: :: :: :: ::**

**:: :: :: :: ::**

_**Nombre: Yoshida Akira **_

_**Edad: 15 años**_

_**Especialidad: estratega, es buena con la lectura, observadora y tiene la facilidad en los primeros auxilios….**_

_**Aspecto físico: cabello largo rubio platino, tez clara, estatura baja, ojos azul cielo, complexión delgada…. **_

_**Le gusta: Los lugares tranquilos, leer, dibujar…**_

_**Odia: las personas abusivas…**_

**::::: ::::**

**::::: :::::**

_**Nombre: Sasagawa Kana **_

_**Edad: 18 años**_

_**Especialidad: en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, conocimientos en medicina, y excelente condición física. **_

_**Aspecto físico: cabello largo negro, tez morena, ojos oro, complexión delgada, estatura media...**_

_**Le gusta: Los deportes extremos, los niños pequeños, convivir con su familia…**_

_**Odia: las personas cobardes…**_

_**::: ::: ::::**_

_**Nombre: Etsu **_

_**Edad: 16 años**_

_**Especialidad: ¿?**_

_**Aspecto físico: ¿?**_

_**Le gusta: ¿?**_

_**Odia: ¿?**_

::: :::::::::

¡Bueno hasta aquí es capitulo! Espero que les gustara, a mí me gusto como quedo en especial el final, como ven ya está empezando a tener un poco más de trama, y les puedo decir que hasta el momento he pesado e sagas, claro que van a estar largas y si acaso una o dos se parecerán a las del anime aunque no mucho…

Bueno, quiero agradecer a **Anubisfullbuster**, **Adap-Nami123**** (¿por qué tienes el 123? _)** y **SoulSilver97**por haber comentado en el capítulo anterior bueno es todo ¡sayo! 


End file.
